


[Podfic of] A Little Extra

by knight_tracer



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: <i>Patrick writes his name on Jonny's to-send Christmas cards. It leads to feelings.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] A Little Extra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anna_unfolding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_unfolding/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a little extra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/596227) by [thisissirius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/pseuds/thisissirius). 



> Thank you anna_unfolding & rhea314 for the beta.
> 
> I won't be responding to comments on this podfic.

Length: 13:16  
Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/A%20Little%20Extra.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/A%20Little%20Extra.m4b)


End file.
